HeartCrushing Situations
by Annie.xo
Summary: This is about a girl, who moves to a different country. Her life goes pretty much uphill from that. Once someone finds out about something else. Everything goes downhill. Readon to see how her life pretty much gets ruined.
1. The move

**Chapter 1: The Move**

It was 6.30 PM. I was finishing putting on my lip gloss when I heard my doorbell. I looked to see my friends standing outside the door, banging and screaming for me to come hurry. We were already late and my slow processes didn't really help with that. They were here to pick me up for our fancy good-bye dinner party which started at 7. It was just my best friends; Vanessa, Dylan, and Francesca and I. We called Vanessa Van a lot since she's actually bigger than most of us, and it's a nickname we got out of Vanessa. Francesca aka Fran, was the sporty one out of all of us. She was always the strongest, and always kept us motivated. Dylan was the most petite out of us 4. She would be the first to cry, the first to fall, the first for everything. She was the most quiet, yet the most wild. I'm Amy. I'm the oldest one and I'm almost 15. I tend to speak my mind, but I make sure it's not too offense. I can get pretty bossy, so they need me there sometimes if people are being just plain rude.

Fran being Fran said, "Amy, come on. Open the door!" Walking through the completely empty house with only mattrasses and bathrooms and listening to Fran, I opened the door, and they started tearing a bit knowing that this was my last night in the beautiful Sunset Keys, Tampa. Seeing them cry, made me cry, but I held it in thinking if I cried, everything would get even worse.

After a moment of silence, Dylan said, "Come on guys! We're already late. The night's only just begun. Doesn't mean we have to worry about it now. Let's go crazy tonight. Okay?"

"Yeah yeah. I'm sorry, its just...oh well, anyways let's just get to the car before everything gets worse." Van said trying not to cry.

"My mom's starting to get really edgy, so let's get out of here. Amy, you coming?" Fran commented, making sure her mom didn't here that.

"I'm right behind you, babes." I said while shutting the door, locking it too. Running in my little high heels behind them, the sound of my heels banging the floors sent a sudden rush through my body. A rush of exitement knowing I'm off to a new start, a new school, new friends, new places, new everything. When I saw the girls sitting in the car, the rush decided to leave my body. This time, I wasn't so happy.

Jumping in the car, my favorite song, "Streamline" was playing. I was in such a party mood. Could it be this different in Jakarta? I was thinking to myself. Hoping that it wouldn't be half as bad as I was picturing now. I'd have no friends, just eating in the bathroom alone. Being pushed around in the hallways, cafeteria, classrooms. Now I started to really worry. What would happen to me? Oh well, not the right time to think about it. I'm with my friends on my last night out.

Back to normal, I was just looking outside the windows, noticing I wasn't going to "Alessandro's"...but to Van's house.

"Van, where are we going? This is your house... What's going on guys?" I said a little bit worried, yet curious.

"Chill Aims. I just forgot my deo. No biggie. Just hushh." Vanessa said to me as if I was an idiot.

We all got out of the car, and they looked excited. I was more confused then excited because I didn't really feel that we were going to out to dinner. I suspected something.

We walked inside her house, and it was dark. Now I really knew something was going on. Two seconds later all the lights turned on and all my friends jumped up from all over the place. My heart stopped, and I burst into tears. I was so happy to see all of my friends before I left the next morning. Someone turned on the music, and started playing "Streamline" again. Everything was just so perfect now. Everyone I loved was there, supporting me and saying good-bye to me. It made my day.

After all the partying, after all the fun, and after all the eating, it was time to say good-bye. Not as in saying good-bye, but speeches good-bye. We had a little stage for where people would say their speech. First up were of course, Dylan, Fran, and Van. They couldn't even say my name without crying. The only thing I understood from their speech was that they would miss me, and that they love me and don't want me to leave. On me, that wasn't the easiest thing to hear, but I had to face the truth. I was leaving. A lot of my other friends said the same thing as well. Once everyone said what they had to say...it was my turn.

"Guys...I don't know where to begin..." I said. I managed to cry in an instant without even trying. "These past 6 years have been the best years ever. ASH is like my home. I grew up here. I have the best friends anyone could ask for, and I have the best times here. I love you so much, and I don't know what I would do without you. I have to be somewhere else, while I can't be with you, having the same old fun I always do. Just knowing that in a short time, I'll be on the plane off to a whole other continent, hurts. You have all been the greatest supports for me when I told you I was moving to Jakarta. I...I...I..love you. That's all I can say..." And that was it. I choked up, and I couldn't even speak let alone breathe! I had to try my best, but it was hard enough.

I ran to the bathroom, when everyone left already. Fran and Dylan stayed to sleepover at Van's too. They were knocking on the door to see if I could come out, but I just couldn't. I didn't know how to react.

After around 10 minutes or so, I got out. We all got into our PJ's and had one of our famous slumber parties. It didn't last long until we fell asleep.

It was 8.00 AM when I woke up because my mom called. I had to get dressed so I could just look at my house one last time before it was Jakarta's time. I woke up the girls, and they all came with me.

Arriving at my house, I already felt the vibe of an empty place. I walked into the house and I could hear the echo of my foot steps. All the carpet was gone, and all I could see was the cemented floor with white splotches on it. I automatically ran up to my room just to see it. I opened the door, and I choked up.

"Wow..." I said. I still remember the first time we all got together at my house. We sat in the middle of the room in a circle. With candles all around us, promising to each other that we would be best friends forever. The ground was now cement, and the walls were just plain white. It felt as if it was never mine. I sat down in the same spot I did in the circle. Fran sat down in her spot, Dylan sat down as well, and Van refused.

"Amy, I can't. It's too hard." She refused.

"Van, it's not for me. It's for the memories. Please, just sit down. It's for all of us. Remember when you guys came to my house for the first time? And," I cried. I started crying even louder than usual. I grabbed Fran's left hand and Dylan's right hand, "And we started promising each other to never forget? To always be friends? To help each other out? So just please...sit"

I couldn't help but cry so loud, the whole house echoed. Van sat down in between Fran and Dylan. We all held hands, thinking to ourselves about the moments we all spent together. Suddenly, I let go.

"Aims, what are you doing?" Dylan asked.

"We shouldn't do what we've done in the beginning. That was our first memory, why make it our last? Stand up"

"Why?" Fran asked a little bit nervous.

"Just do it..." I said.

All of us stood up. The first thing I did, was put my arms around Fran and Dylan, pulling Van with us as well. We all hugged for a very long time. We were all crying so hard, there was a puddle of our tears by our feet. This moment was a moment I didn't want to forget. I couldn't. I wouldn't.

"Girls, we have to go. We have to go to the airport. I'm sorry." Fran's mom said with my mom in her arms, supporting her as well.

"Alright, we'll be right down.." Fran cried.

"Promise me something..." I asked

"Anything..." They all said.

"This will be ours forever. No matter what happens, we'll be together, and you won't forget me. You'll keep in touch, and visit"

"We promise.. anything." They said

Our hug was an eternal hug it felt like. None of us could let go. We did eventually.

We sniffed and wiped our tears as we let go. All looking at each other, we decided to leave. They went ahead, making sure I could just have one more second alone in my abandoned house. They were already walking outside my front door, into the car when I decided I had to leave. I looked around one good last time, and I walked to the door. My footsteps echoeing, playing a video of all our good times in my head. Hearing laughter, and cries, and screams, and voices of our past, I had to leave.

As I closed the door, to myself I whispered, "This is it. It's all done. I'm gone."

The door shut, and the shutting sound echoed. An echo saying it was finished. Everything that has happened here is the past. I had to leave this place. It was over.


	2. The New Start

**Chapter 2**

**THE NEW START**

I walked to the passport check to find Van, Fran and Dylan standing there. I had to turn around, but I couldn't. They were crying and watching me moving forward. I tried to stay alive, and not cry, but I couldn't. I had to walk backwards. We were only looking at each other. Until it was my turn. My mom got my passport out, and showed it. That moment, I just stood there. Looking at them standing and staring right back. My sight went blurry because of my tears. I couldn't see them anymore. That's how it would be later on...but I just didn't want to leave.

"Miss Amy Karmen? Would you please continue with the security check? Thank you." The security man told me. I had to go, I don't want a bigger fuss then there already was.

I turned around, and walked. I didn't look back because I wouldn't be able to leave. I knew I had to, so I was doing myself a favor, and walked faster.

My mom and I walked to our gate, and waited there.

"Flight KL 192 to Jakarta ready to board. All passengers on KL 192 please go to the gate. All passengers on KL 192 please go to the gate." The lady on the speaker said. Her voice was just like every other woman who repeated these boarding times.

We walked on to the plane after the last security checks, and boarding pass checks.

I sat by the window since I needed something to lean on. After waiting 40 minutes for take-off, the seat belt sign switched on. I shut my eyes and all my friends popped up in my mind. The times we laughed, smiled, cried, screamed, yelled, enjoyed, traumatized, and of course had fun. I felt a tear rolling down my cheek. My head started to lean against the window. Our song, Only Hope sung by Mandy Moore played in my mind, watching the video of my friends. I couldn't believe I was actually going.

"Crew, get ready for take-off." The pilot announced.

"Amy, are you alright?" My mom asked.

"No, just leave me alone." I said.

I saw tears in my mother's eyes as well. I could see she was also hurt by this move. I felt terrible, but I wanted to relax, and not worry.

The plane took-off, and I burst into tears. I couldn't breathe. Only tears were coming down my face, and my voice went gone. The pictures were flashing by as fast as I've ever seen everything. My heart was beating fast, and I couldn't see anything. The pictures were flying around my mind like a tornado at its fastest spin. I just couldn't take it. That was it. That was my life here, and it's the past. I'm going to Jakarta.

25 hours later, I arrived in Jakarta.

"Welcome to Jakarta. We hope you enjoyed the flight, and we thank you for flying KLM with us. We also hope you enjoy your stay in Jakarta. Local time is now 3:15 in the afternoon. Have a pleasant stay and we hope to see you soon." The flight attendant said.

I walked into the arrival halls, with my suitcase and all. Everyone was staring at me, because I was different. They watched my every move. I knew I was going to hate it here. I just shut my eyes to make sure I couldn't see them.

Bad idea.

I ran into a sign, and the floor was slippery which caused me to fall over and get a bump on my head in an instant.

I couldn't believe it. It was a sign telling me this was going to be the worst time ever. And a sign saying, "Caution: Wet floor." I should've known.

I looked around to find my dad. There he was! But with another man. His name was Syam. He was going to be my driver. I shook his hand, but he let go rather quickly.

"Hi, I'm Amy." I said, politely.

"Selamat Datang. Nama saya Syam." He said. I was already thinking, oh boy.

It meant. "Welcome. My name is Syam." Well, I mean I could've figured that out, but I didn't. I didn't want to. I couldn't have cared less.

We walked outside to our car, and I saw everything there was quite frustrating and chaotic. I sat in the cool air-conditioned car, and I listened to my iPod. My parents were talking. I sat in the way back, so I couldn't hear anything they said. I was in such a bad mood. I drove in the car for about an hour until my dad said, "well, here we are."

The green gate opened, and it was a beautiful house. It was a one-story house, but that didn't matter. We parked in our "parking lot." That's how big it was for me. I walked inside, and met the staff. Everyone went back outside to meet the staff, and talk to them. Not me though. I went inside to see my new house.

I walked in the front door. Everything quiet. Everything bright. Everything was with marble. I walked towards the hall that'd be the living room. Looking around. With no memories, but a thought to make them. A few corners away was my room. The door was shut. And the moment I opened it, I felt completely different.

I walked inside, and laid down in the middle of the room. I closed my eyes, and saw nothing. I saw my new house. It showed me I was ready for this new start.

A few minutes later, my parents came to fine me still lying down on the ground, but without any tears. Just a smile. They took me outside, to show me the garden. It was beautiful. I had my own pool, and if I wanted to, I could hold a soccer match in my garden. That's how big.

"Ready to go?" My dad said.

"Yup, all set. Dad, the house is great." I said.

We got back in the car, and we drove away. This time, I was a part of the conversation. We drove for around 30 minutes to our hotel. It was called the Diamond. It wasn't nice, but it wasn't bad either.

We came to the lobby to check in. I waited until we were done with the process. I looked around to see if I actually liked it. I did.

"Let's go. You ready, Aims?" My mom said.

"Mhm." I said faintly.

It was quiet in the elevator. The only thing you heard was me popping my gum.

The bell rang for the elevator being at the right floor. I went out first with the key in my hand. It was floor 7. For me, that was quite high up. I opened the door, and I went in. It seemed alright. I went to my room, and it was pretty nice. I got my suitcase, and unpacked.

I was in a good mood, until I found a picture of the 3 other girls. Then it hit me, it wasn't a vacation. It was for good.

I threw the picture down, and just left it there. I unpacked everything else, and I closed the closet. The doorbell rang, so I ran to open it.

"Oh my god!" I said. It was Sabrina. One of my best friends in 2nd grade to 4th grade.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I just moved here! I'm gonna go to JIS!" She said.

"Oh my god! So am I! What room are you?" I asked.

"I'm room 2105. I know your room because I saw your mom downstairs." She said.

"But my moms right there.." I thought.

Beep Beep I got a message.

"_Aims, I found sum1 tht wud make u happy. Me and ur dad R lookin around the hotel. Love you dear. Brb." _It said. It was from my mom. Of course.

"Ah, wait never mind. My mom just texted me." I said, embarrassed.

"Its alright. But I'm going to go now." She said.

"Okay. Just since we know the room numbers, I'll stop by or I'll call your room to see if you wanna hang out. Okie dokie?" I said.

"Yup! Sounds good! Bye!" She said while giving me a hug.

I closed the door and I leaned against it.

I guess the first part of moving wasn't that bad after all.


End file.
